The Last Breath
by Aya Salim
Summary: When the world came to an end, and the lights went out on every human soul. Who said the big 'Yes? Who won the final battle? And who stayed and held the last Winchester's hand through his end? A twisted one-shot story for the 5th season Final.


**_Disclaimer : _I Don't own anything you recognize but my character and the plot, all the rights belong to SUPERNATURAL amazing crew!**

****_The story theme : _A prayer for Humanity - By: Future World**** Music **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>As I promised, and 'cause you were way too supportive, here we are with my first (published) SPN story _EVER _:DD I was inspired by one of my weird Nightmares then listened to one of "Future World**** Music****" songs, and BAM, here we are with a one-shot story :D **

**** A Huge 'Thank You' to my best author on the site 'Asya55' For being a Hell of a beta *as usual* and Oh, promise I'll update 'December's Winter' as soon as possible :D  
><strong>

**So Enough with blabbing and get to business ;) and please please, Let me know what you think *HUGS***

**Now, Enjoy !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Breath<strong>

The world was at its last breath. The Apocalypse had started across the whole world, destroying and tearing apart every country, every land, every continent; everything was going down very fast. Flames and storms were rising everywhere, leaving behind tears, destruction, lost women and children, even the toughest men weren't tough anymore, what happened broke everything, and every will. Buildings collapsed due to the waves of violence and the unexpected earthquakes, mountains melted, the earth collided, crunching millions of dead bodies together. While the boiling flooding oceans drowned almost half the planet, or what was left of it anyway.

No one gave a damn to think of what was going on, not even for a split of a second, not even asked themselves why all of this was happening. Panic ruled everybody and everyone was running scared for their lives, leaving everything behind, everything and everyone they loved, because simply, no one cared but about their own, not their families or beloved ones. It was the end of the world.

However, someone had to know how it all started, someone who witnessed the very begging with his own eyes, someone who lived every terrible second of the rising apocalypse. And that someone was Dean Winchester, the man who lost the final battle, the man who saw the world coming to an end in a flash, and the most of all, the man who lost his brother, and everyone whom he ever cared about, except one person. The person Dean loved, the woman who held his hand through his end, fighting together, facing everything together, as she felt his pain, absorbing his fear, turning it into peace and love, just by one touch.

He could _finally_ rest.

Somewhere in the world – where neither Dean nor Sarah knew or even cared – inside the only standing house left in the area, Dean laid down on a torn mattress, the only usable thing in there; as everything was grey and covered with dust and ashes. The disused wooden furniture was damaged and stained with blood, while the curtains hung limp over the smashed windows, with wide burnt holes.

The place felt very still, heavy with expectation, smelling like death. Dean's short heavy breaths were the only sound in the room besides Sarah's low sobs, as she laid next to him, holding his shaky cold bloody hand in hers. She tried to save Dean, the love of her life as possible as she could. But it was worthless, too little, too late; every inch of his body was bleeding and it wouldn't stop until he bled to death, and she knew that, she knew that the minute he laid on that mattress, and Dean knew as well.

Dean was there, was there, and not only to watch the final battle happening between two pissed off angels: Lucifer in his brother's body and Michael, the archangel, in his other brother's body. He fought, he tried to wake Sam and Adam, but even when he knew it was too late, he stayed there to help Sam through the end. Dean didn't leave his scared little brother to die alone, knowing somehow, Sam must have felt him, and he wasn't going to leave him no matter what.

Sam couldn't beat the devil but Michael did. After a long massive destructive battle, The devil bursted into red burning flames, by the hand of his brother, the archangel. Dean could have sworn the fire was screaming, as the crackle of the blinding white light chipping was all he heard then. Finally,with a loud heart stopping cry, the Satan blew up in billion pieces, taking Sam's life with him.

Sarah ran her fingers softly through Dean's hair, as her eyes ran up and down Dean's wrenched apart body and his blood soaked clothes, she was trying to stop her tears as much as she could when she moved her eyes away from the half-conscious form of Dean in her embrace, staring out the window through the holes in the curtains. Since the battle with Lucifer, two days ago, and the rain storms and thunder hadn't stopped, while the sun didn't come out, not even once.

Even though Dean and Sarah thought it was finally the end of all of it, and that the angels would let the humans be, leaving the earth and life to carry on, but sadly it didn't take more than a few hours to know that they were terribly wrong, and it was only the beginning, the beginning of the very end. Michael wouldn't stop, his plan to end the world was going well, nothing could stop him anymore, and he turned to be worse than the devil, way too worse.

Sarah couldn't hold her tears, they were now streaming on her cheeks unwillingly, Dean moved his head in Sarah's arm slowly, letting out a moan of pain, when a drop of her tears slid down her cheeks to his. He opened his eyes as much as he could and with his barely opened eyelids, he looked up at her.

"Sarah," Dean said in a whisper, and she barely heard him. "Don't cry." He told her smiling weakly then raised his hand slowly wincing in pain, trying to wipe her tears away with the last bit of strength he had. Sarah's chin trembled as she nodded at him; she placed her balm on the back of his hand supporting it from falling, pressing it to her warm cheek, closing her eyes at the touch of her man, the touch she missed like hell, even if it was just for a _few_ hours.

Dean rested his arm back on his chest, wetting his lips with his tongue, swallowing hard. "I alwa- I always thought I'd die alone." His eyes were too heavy to stay open; he closed them and smiled softly. "But here I'm, lying in the arms of the woman I love. How ironic is that?"

_Ironic!_ Just a typical Dean Winchester, Sarah thought as a sad smile crept on her lips, any other time she would have slapped him softly on the shoulder, and cursed him, but now it was different. Instead, she pressed her body closer to his cold shaking one, giving him strength and warmth.

Sarah watched his chest rising and falling slowly, listening to his shallow breaths, she prayed silently the moment would never end, and all the clocks in the entire world would stop to save this moment forever, _if_ there was any ticking clocks left in the first place.

Dean's eye fluttered as his vision started to get blurry, and Sarah's face started to disappear before his barely opened eyes. He knew it was coming, but he wasn't much scared, he was sorry to leave Sarah, the only woman he truly loved, there was so many things he wished he would do with her, and many other things he wished he had done.

Dean tried to speak but he made no sound at first, he tried again looking into Sarah's hazel eyes and the words came out lower than whisper. "I'm sorry." He said breathlessly.

"Don't be," Sarah leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, then pulled away wiping his sweaty cheek with her thump. "It's okay; everything is going to be okay." A tear escaped Dean's weary eyes as he opened his mouth again to say something.

"Don't forget me, please." He said between his short heavy breaths, making Sarah's chin tremble again, as she let out a few hard sobs. Despite the fact that there was no tomorrow for Sarah or anybody else on earth, still, she promised him, she leaned down and rested her forehead against his softly, rubbing his arm, then she cupped his face with her hands.

An ache rose in Dean's chest as the room walls seemed to melt. His vision got more blurry, and then he felt a wave of sleepiness overcoming him while everything started to drift away. Dean closed his eyes for the last time and with the last breath in his body, he whispered to Sarah.

"I'm tired."

"You can rest now, baby." Sarah's cupped hands around Dean's cold chin and cheeks started to shake, she bit her lower lip, squeezed her eyes shut and couldn't stop the sobs from streaming down all over her face and Dean's anymore. "You can rest now."

Everything faded to black and the silence haunted the place as Dean Winchester stopped breathing, ending the legend of the Winchesters, fighting for humanity in dignity. Sarah felt Dean's heart stopping underneath her arms, she pressed another kiss to his lips, holding his limp body tighter against her, sobbing for the loss of her life.

The Summery: When the world came to an end, and the lights went out on every human soul. Who said the big 'Yes'? Who won the final battle? And who stayed and held the last Winchester's hand through his end? A twisted one-shot story for the 5th season Final.

* * *

><p><strong>T_T ... I know how much you hate me right now, I already hate myself for what I did to everybody, specially Dean :'((<strong> **So guys, what do you think? I have another _longer_** **Supernatural story to publish and it all depends on your reviews :D** **Please Please Please .. this is my first story for SPN, Let me KNOW what you think, I enabled the blue link for reviewing down below and anyone can just hit it and leave me a comment, you don't have to have an account :D so, PLEASE REVIEW .. Thanks for reading ... **


End file.
